parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Python: Rukia's Magical World
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World" Cast: *Belle - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Beast - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) *Lumiere - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potts - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Chip - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Fife - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots; 2011) *Wardrobe - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Sultan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Stove - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Chandeleria - Duchess (The AristoCats) *LePlume - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Crane - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Webster - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Two Oven Mitts - Discord and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Belle's Friends) Scenes: *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 1 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 2 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 3 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 4 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 5 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 6 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 7 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 8 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 9 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 10 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 11 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 12 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 13 *Beauty and the Python 3: Rukia's Magical World (1998) Part 14 - End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bleach *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Ice Age *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Jungle Cubs *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Aladdin *The Jungle Book *The AristoCats *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Lilo and Stitch *Kung Fu Panda *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX Gallery: Rukia Kuchiki smile.jpeg|Rukia Kuchiki as Belle Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Beast Puss in Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Lumiere Sid as SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Sid as Cogsworth Gia-madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted-8.57.jpg|Gia as Mrs. Potts Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Young Bagheera as Chip Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Fifi Profile - Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Wardrobe Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Sultan Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Stove Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Chandeleria Conker.jpg|Conker as LePlume Stitch-lilo-and-stitch-the-video-game-3.64.jpg|Stitch as Crane Kungfupanda.jpg|Po as Webster tumblr_inline_oqpv2nO4ue1s86434_540.png|Discord and Fluttershy as Two Oven Mitts Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|Gogo Tomago Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|and Alexis Rhodes as themselves (Belle's Friends) See also: *Beauty and the Python 1 and Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Following and Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Film Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Movie Spoof Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-To-Video Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Films Category:Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Movies Spoof